


for you now

by Iteunmul



Series: 10 days of sulay aha [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctors & Physicians, Gossip, I watch too much Greys Anatomy, Interns & Internships, M/M, Surgeons, about rings and wondering why dr Zhang is, fiances, its just beagle line gossiping, kissing a patients hand, yixing isnt myeons dr in this btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iteunmul/pseuds/Iteunmul
Summary: Forever, forever.(The interns gossip about the kind of relationship Dr. Zhang has with a visitor at the hospital).
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: 10 days of sulay aha [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054949
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	for you now

Jongdae isn’t in a rush per se, but he’s _rushing._ He’s got a lot of work to do and not-so-much time to actually _do_ it, so why he even stops in his tracks to stare at what’s going on in front of him is mystery in of itself because what’s going on is something he probably shouldn’t get involved in anywhere. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are standing in front of Jongdae behind a desk, staring at something with so much intensity Jongdae can feel it. 

He watches in confusion — the kind of confusion that causes him to stumble over his sneakers and accidentally push the sharp edges of the binders he’s carrying right into his ribs — as Chanyeol and Baekhyun lean forward from behind the desk on the third floor’s general lobby, and try to peer into the room in front of it.

Baekhyun's neck is stretching dangerously tight as he rests his elbows on the top of the desk and it’s almost creepy how the two of them both move in sync, leaning in at the same time, propping their arms to support themselves at the exact _same time._ They’re like twins, dressed in the same blue scrubs and all. In conclusion: Chanyeol and Baekhyun spend way too much time together. 

“Hey, hey you two,” Jongdae begins, ready to start with a barrage of _‘why are you standing around when we’re working today???? So what are you guys doing??? Freeloading off my hard work???’_ But Baekhyun shushes Jongdae just as he casually walks over to them. Neither of them look at Jongdae, their eyes trained on whatever is going on in the room. 

“What are you two looking at?” He lowers his voice accordingly.

Baekhyun says nothing, he just graces Jongdae with the nonverbal response of jerking his chin towards the room in front of the desk. Chanyeol tilts his head to the side, thoughtfully tapping at his lower lip and Jongdae is nothing short of _confused._ Their gestures reveal nothing to help Jongdae understand. 

The door is closed but the blinds stay open, giving a pretty decent view of the patient. Jongdae’s eyebrows furrow as he tries to see what’s so special it’s got both his best friends giving him the unintentional silent treatment. It’s just a regular guy from what he can tell, smiling up at Doctor Minseok who waves his clipboard around at the foot of the bed. 

“Ok, so it’s just a pati—” He’s cut off by Chanyeol loudly shushing him, his eyebrows are furrowed too. Jongdae stares at the pair in disbelief as his eyes move from the patient, back to Chanyeol and Baekhyun and back to the patient and then back to the two. 

“Guys come on,” This time Jongdae stops himself mid-question. In the patient's room is _Doctor Zhang_ — which isn’t an abnormality but the way he holds the patient's hand and presses a kiss to it is. 

Jongdae’s mouth drops open. “Is that, is he…?” Oh and now they’re holding hands. That answers a lot of questions. “Are they… _involved?”_

“How old fashioned,” Chanyeol snorts. 

“Maybe. Remember the ring?” Baekhyun lowers his voice to a dull whisper, his brain clearly working away. That was probably a dangerous sign. “The one pinned to Doctor Zhang’s scrubs so it won’t get in the way during surgery. I never thought much about it, but it’s probably related to whatever _that_ is.“ 

That refers to the patient who currently occupies the doctor’s attention. There’s this serenity, a strange degree of calmness in the look Doctor Zhang gives him, but his eyebrows are furrowed in concern. Whatever's going on, they’ll find out soon enough. One of them will be put on the case anyways. 

“Wouldn’t that be a conflict of interest?” Jongdae frowns, and now he’s the one drumming his fingers against the desk and acting shady. “If the patient’s here in the hospital and his… _whatever_ is a doctor here—“ 

“I thought it was just some family heirloom,” Chanyeol admits, ruffling his curls carefully. “Wasn’t the rumour that his grandma had given it?” 

“He’s not on the patient’s case,” Baekhyun answers Jongdae, “And his grandma still could have given it,” Baekhyun muses to Chanyeol. 

Jongdae’s eyes zero onto the ring on the patient’s hand, and it matches the one Doctor Zhang frequently sports. A slim silver band Jongdae had admired on occasion. 

“I doubt it,” Jongdae pipes up, “Look at the patient’s left hand.” 

Once again Baekhyun and Chanyeol move in sync, turning their heads in a way that is so quintessentially liked owls it almost freaks Jongdae out.

“They’re matching!” Baekhyun claps gleefully. “That means it’s obviously linked to the two of them. Maybe it’s… I don’t know. Maybe it’s similar to promise rings. Those things are so sweet.”

“Maybe they’re married?” Chanyeol whispers conspiratorially to the two. “It explains the matching.” 

“That’s a damn shame.” Baekhyun sighs, “Another hot doctor, taken before we even had a chance. Our luck sucks.” 

Chanyeol mimics being shot in the chest, his hand pressed against his chest. “What a _shame!”_

“Add that to the list of reasons this whole thing sucks,” Jongdae chuckles, “And they’re engaged if anything,” Jongdae points out, waggling his own fourth finger. “So there’s still a chance for the rest of us.” 

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol barks out, laughter escaping from his mouth. 

“Just saying,” Jongdae hums, watching as the patient says something that causes the doctor to laugh. His smile hidden in the lines of the patient’s hands. “Ok… maybe not, they look kinda in love.” 

“Just sort of,” Chanyeol quips, wrinkling his nose when the patient smiles and Doctor Zhang in a way that could only be described as smitten. 

“Grossly in love,” Jongdae slaps Chanyeol’s back when he mimics throwing up. They can’t be too obvious or the doctors will look over and they’ll be screwed. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Baekhyun commands, as if he can even eavesdrop in on whatever conversation is happening in the room. 

“They’re definitely engaged,” Chanyeol continues on. 

“Not really our business _but,”_ Baekhyun grins, looking at Jongdae with sly eyes. “We should totally find out.” 

“You just said it was none of our business,” Jongdae points out, as if he’s not brimming with curiosity as well. 

“Well, a little investigation never hurt anyone,” Baekhyun mumbles, a small smile forming on his face. 

“The nurses,” Chanyeol says decisively. “They’ll definitely know. They know everything.” 

“No, _Kyungsoo_ knows everything. Not all the nurses, just Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun clarifies. 

“So we just find Kyungsoo,” Jongdae says, duties somewhat forgotten. Ok, not forgotten, just shoved back into the depths of his mind. 

“We just find Kyugnsoo,” Baekhyun and Chanyeol say at the same time. 

So much for being busy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas, and happy holidays to those who don't celebrate!!
> 
> also I feel like I should stress this im pretty sure it's illegal for like, a fiancé to treat their fiancé, so minseok is the doctor on junmyeons case not yixing ALRIGHT eiodjedio but dr yixing is such a good concept and beagle line friendship is TOP TIER


End file.
